Seis kilos y medio de diálogo
by yamila.ar
Summary: Las conversaciones con Sturgis pueden llevar a sitios insospechados.


JAG HQ, 2056 ZULU

-Toc, toc, dijo Mac anunciándose mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Sturgis.

-¡Mac! Adelante, te esperaba, -saludó al levantar la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Vi tu post-it sobre mi escritorio y decidí averiguar por mis propios medios qué te traes entre manos.

-¿Asustada? -preguntó con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

-Jamás, -contestó levantando la barbilla.

-¿Segura? -indagó

-Sí... -dudó un par de segundos antes de agregar: -Quizá un poco nerviosa.

-Me pregunto por qué, -comentó irónico.

-Lo sabes, Stur. Pero se supone que él no, ¿verdad? -su tono se volvió inseguro.

-Puede ser...

-Sturgis... -amenazó sentándose frente a él.

-Vale, no he dicho nada. Pero de todos modos sé que tiene sus sospechas.

-Bien, entonces... al punto. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Acorralarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas sacarle una confesión?

-Lo haré de alguna forma. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ante cierta pregunta en ciertas circunstancias dirá toda la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo aún no logro entenderlo.

-Es fácil, marine. Sólo tienes que observarlo. Te darías cuenta al instante.

Mac bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No lo observaste, ¿o sí? -acusó enarcando una ceja.

Mac se levantó y corrió a cerrar la puerta.

-Mac, contéstame. ¿Lo observaste?

-Observé a quien no debía.

-Mientes.

-¡No! -se defendió.

-¿No era que los problemas personales no afectaban tu trabajo?

-Es que... ya no es un problema...

-Mac... Déjame analizar la situación: nosotros estamos llevando la acusación en un juicio.

-Sí.

-Harm está defendiendo al acusado, el sargento Baker.

-Correcto.

-Se suponía que nosotros observaríamos al sargento para encontrar la forma de sacarle una confesión.

-Exacto.

-Pero tú observabas a otro... ¿A quien yo pienso?

-Precisamente.

-Pero dices que ya no es un problema...

-Afirmativo.

-¿Lo han hablado?

-No.

-Mientes.

-Más o menos.

-Se han reconciliado, entonces, -afirmó, más que preguntar.

-No aún.

-¿Aún? ¿Es que alguna vez lo harán?

-Al menos esa es mi esperanza.

-Mac, no hablamos de esperanzas. Quiero hechos.

-El hecho aquí, Stur, es que no estás siendo objetivo.

-¿Objetivo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Creí que eras su amigo, no un ingenuo compinche.

-Soy su amigo.

-Pero no lo has notado.

-¿Notar qué? -estaba completamente perdido.

-¡Vamos, Stur! ¡Es demasiado sobresaliente!

-¿Qué? ¿Su expediente?

-No, tonto.

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto puntual?

-Ni cerca.

-¿Es... lo que yo pienso? -interrogó abriendo los ojos como platos y haciendo un significativo gesto sobre su panza.

-Correcto, -sonrió triunfante.

-¿Cuánto?

-Seis kilos y medio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo contactos.

-Habla, -ordenó amenazador.

-Lo supe por mí misma. Estaba gordito.

-Mucha pasta...

-Sí. Y en su agenda había anotado más rutina física de la que acostumbra.

-Mac, eso es caer bajo. ¿Leíste su agenda?

-Sólo lo necesario.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La que tiene sobre su mesa de noche.

-¿Estuviste en su habitación.

-Sólo lo necesario, -declaró con aire de Webb (léase "eso es clasificado, no sabrás más).

-Sé específica, -ordenó al tiempo que vio cómo su amigo se aproximaba a la puerta y Mac se levantaba para irse.

-Sólo obsérvalo y te darás cuenta.

Harm abrió la puerta en ese momente y Mac salió casi rozándolo. Luego le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla, dejándolo hipnotizado y boquiabierto.

-Stur, ¿de qué hablaban? -inquirió en cuanto Mac estuvo a una buena distancia.

-Del caso... ¿por?

-Cada vez que habla contigo se la nota diferente.

-Y cuando ella cena contigo se los nota diferentes a ambos.

-¿Tanto así?

-Créelo, viejo... ¿Han hablado?

-No aún.

-¿Aún? ¿Es que alguna vez lo harán?

-Tengo mis esperanzas en la salida de mañana.

-¿Cenarán?

-No. Vamos a correr juntos.

-¿Correr? Vaya cita.

-No lo has notado, entonces.

-¿El qué?

Harm infló sus mejillas y Sturgis lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Ella? ¿De veras? ¿Cuánto?

-Seis kilos y medio. Estaba en su agenda. Correré con ella para que no se sienta sola.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto...

FIN


End file.
